cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC Earth Defense
The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the United Earth Government. The UNSC was formed in the 2160's, during a period where remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System. The UNSC served mainly as overseer of United Nations military operations in space. After initiating massive militarization propaganda throughout its off-world colonies, through the UNSC, the UN defeated Communism|Communist and Fascism|Fascist forces in a conflict generally known as the "Interplanetary War", which consisted of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons and the South America|South American rain forests. Although the Interplanetary War brought a great deal of suffering to both the colonial population and the residents of Earth, it also united humanity's military forces into a common armed force by the end of the 22nd century. Background UNSC Earth Defense is also known as UNSC Defense Force. The United Nations Space Command was formed by the United Nations during the Interplanetary War. After the UNSC victory, overpopulation on Earth became a major issue in the early 22nd century. This issue was resolved and disaster averted by colonizing and building vast cities on other planets in the Orion Arm of the galaxy, the Inner Colonies and later the Outer Colonies. The UNSC's defensive military force is the UNSC Defense Force (UNSCDF), and consists of the UNSC Air Force, the UNSC Army, the UNSC Marine Corps and the UNSC Navy. The UNSC is run by the UNSC Security Council, under the jurisdiction of the Security Committee. The UNSC was originally created to keep the peace, order, and control, thus serving as an executive governmental branch between neighboring planets and star systems. When certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2510s, the UNSC was forced to police its protected colonies tirelessly to keep privateers and pirates from raiding the colonies and any UNSC ships. The Unified Earth Government and the United Nations still exist and operate the UNSC. It acts as a democratic world government, where all the participant nations share the same legal system as the UNSC and act as smaller parts of the greater whole. The UNSC had later join the alliance of CSN. The UNSC had been with them since the GATO 1V war, but soon left for classified reasons. The UNSC is now a member of the Global Order Of Darkness, in hope to defend and organize peace to the world. Nation Information UNSC Earth Defense is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 741 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of UNSC Earth Defense work diligently to produce Sugar and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of UNSC Earth Defense has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. UNSC Earth Defense does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in UNSC Earth Defense. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. UNSC Earth Defense will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Economy The UNSC uses the UN Credit|United Nations Credit monetary unit to organize its economical stability by selling or buying military equipment, supplies and costs for shipping etc. The UN Credit was implemented by the United Nations, some time before its dissolution and was replace with the United Earth Government dollar in 2164. For transporting food and raw materials between colonies, the UNSC maintains a UNSC Commercial Fleet|merchant navy, run by the UNSC Department of Commercial Shipping. Military The UNSC's military arm is the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, which is divided into the UNSC Army, the UNSC Air Force, the UNSC Navy, and the UNSC Marine Corps. The UNSCDF is run by the UNSC Security Council, with the professional head being UNSC High Command, and is the Human on Earth's main military force. The Navy houses the divisions of UNSC Marines (including the special forces branch of the UNSC Marines known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers more commonly know as ODSTs or "Helljumpers"), Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), and the Fleet. The UNSC Army and UNSC Air Force maintain garrisons on their home nation, for protection and security. Organization Unified Earth Government or United Nations *Colonial Administration Authority **Central Command (CENTCOM) ***United Nations Space Command Defense Force ****High Command (HIGHCOM) *****UNSC Security Committee *****UNSC Security Council ******'Administrative' *******PERSCOM|Personnel Command (PERSCOM) *******NAVCOM|Navigation Command (NAVCOM) *******UNSC Astrophysics *******UNSC Medical Corps (MEDCORPS) *******UNSC Engineering Corps (ENGCORP) *******UNSC Logistical Corps *******Operational Test and Evaluation Center|UNSC Test and Evaluation Corps''' *******UNSC Ordnance Committee ******'Uniformed Services' *******'UNSC Navy' ********'Fleet Command' (FLEETCOM) *********'Office of Naval Intelligence' (ONI) **********Office of Investigations (OI) **********UNSC Prowler Corps|Prowler Corps **********UNSC Special Forces|Naval Special Warfare (NAVSPECWAR) **********Signal Corps *******'UNSC Marine Corps' ********Marines|UNSC Marine Infantry ********Marines|UNSC Marine Aviation ********Logistical Operations Command|UNSC Marine Logistics ********Military Police|UNSC Marine Military Police ********'UNSC Special Forces|UNSC Marine Special Operations' *********Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *******'UNSC Army' ********UNSC Army|UNSC Army Infantry ********Colonial Militia|UNSC Colonial Militia *******'UNSC Air Force' ****'Other' *****UNSC Symphony Orchestra ****'Commerce' *****UNSC Department of Commercial Shipping UNSC Earth Defense wars War History GATO-1V War UNSC Earth Defense fought bravely during the GATO-1V War, on behalf of its alliance the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, which was honoring a treaty with the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. This was the UNSC Earth Defense first big war in CN. The UNSC military had experience due to the great Covenant war. When the war had began the UNSC military fought bravely but it's military was no much for the endless waves of enemy soldiers, tanks, bombardment, and was losing money fast. The UNSC had no other choice but to give up and went in anarchy. Luckily peace terms were offered to CSN and was accepted. When the war ended UNSC had rebuild itself and is now becomeing stronger than ever. Karma War The UNSC Earth Defense fought in the Karma war, flying the flag of the Global Order Of Darkness onto the battlefield for the first time. The UNSC, their allies in GOD, and the rest of Karma excepts nothing but victory, failure is not an option to the allied forces of Karma. UNSC had successfully beaten an enemy nation from Aurora, and NPO. They also successfully counter an attack from Aurora reinforcements. Soon UNSC launch a full scale nuclear attack on all three enemy nations and bombard their capital to the ground. They soon then went in to a temporary peace mode to rebuild their infra, technology, and military. UNSC has finish rebuilding, thanks to their fellow allies in GOD, who aided the UNSC money to speed up it's military rebuilding. The UNSC soon march towards the nation's of Echelon and had declared war on three Echelon members. The Echelon nation's didn't put up a heavy resistance to the UNSC military. UNSC easily won the war against the Echelon nations and continued to rebuild and strengthen their defenses and borders for future attacks. TPF War As UNSC fought the TPF War, they were called upon by their alliance to seize fire and give white peace to TPF and their allies. Knowing that diplomats successfully stop the war from any further bloodshed. The UNSC military happily accepted peace and the misunderstanding with their enemies and returned home to their families.